villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Scorpion
Black Scorpion: Black Scorpion the cybernteic henchman of Lord Recluse and a sort of boncer for Lord Recluse's stronghold of Grandville. He is the base concept of the oppertunistic villain who is just in it for the money and the violence. He is also by far the stupidest memeber of thr Arachnos Patrons. Ernesto Rodriguez was a highly experenced thief in south America that was hired to deal with super powered threats that most other mercenaries would or could not deal with. He was by all accounts just another heavy handed mercenary until he was hired to break into a lab in the US south west of a scientist called Leonard Bowen. Bowen was know as a brillent but eccentric scientist and when Ernesto and his team raied the lab they met with highly advanced technological oppostition. Ernesto himself used the bloodbath, that was his team's attemped raid, sneak in and steal one of Bowen's most advanced projects, the Black Scorpion Armor Suit. He found Bowen tourtured hi mfor inforamtion on how to use the suit and then killed him upon learning everything. From that moment on Ernesto was a one man army and began taking bigger and bigger jobs now that he had his own super suit and no team he needed to share with and began to go by his suit's title "Back Scorpion" Black Scorpion eventually came to the attention of Lord Recluse and the was hired for his services, upon seeing the vast ammount of man power, technology and money Arachnos possessed Black Scorpion decided that rather than work for Lord Recluse in the short term he wanted a much more permanent position in Lord Recluse's ranks. He was hired for his talents but it was his brutality that landed him a postion as one of Lord Recluse's right-hands as a Patron of Arachnos. On one of his mission runs Black Scorpion encountered a techno-junkie named Tamura Shirai or 'Silver Matise' as she went by. Silver Mantis had a metal fetish and enjoyed stealing high quality metals to use in mental fusion suergery. Silver Mantis had far more than piercings, she had replaced several bones with metal stand-ins through elective surgery. Like him she was willing to do anything for the right upgrade and was an outright villain just looking for a fix to her addiction so Black Scorpion proposed a team up. Sliver Mantis quickly became Black Scorpion's sidekick and almost as quickly his love-interest, though whether the two are actually in love and not just eachother's sex toys is highly ambiguous. Aside from money Black Scorpion gets many free upgrades whenever availible without any qualms about what part of his body or soul he needs to give up to install just one more piece of advanced hardware on his suit. Black Scorpion is also far fro m loyal, he takes bribes on a pretty regualr basis to sell out information to other villains groups like the Crey. However seeing as most of the information he is prevy to is low level and Lord Recluse's Arbiters keep a close eye on him, as of yet all of Black Scorpion's "cunning double crosses" have been child's play for Lord Recluse to have resolved quickly. None of Lord Recluse's Patrons are completely loyal to him and each would turn on him the second they had the oppertunity but thanks to in fighting between them the for are far more concerned with out doing eachother than challenging Lord Recluse. For this end Black Scorpion serves his fuction well; Ghost Widow considers him too stupid to hold any respect, Scirocco considers him to be far too brutal to associate with and Captain Mako considers him a light-weight as far as effectivness and viciousness go. Lord Recluse considers Black Scopion to be the perfect muscle for hire as he is strong, brutal, oppertunistic and dumber than a sack of hammers. Powers and Ablities: Black Scorpion's suit gives him amazig super strength and heavy reistance to almost all forms of assult. The tail and claws of his suit can shoot deadly lasers aswell as crush most anything that gets in his way making him a threat both in melle and long range combat. He has the loyalty of Arachnos's robotic creations and is programed in as a higher priority command than all the other Patrons of Arachnos to the many robotic drones and cyber-mutants. His two biggest weaknesses are ghosts and psychic as both psychic and negative energy pass through his suit's defences effortlessly making his fellow Patron Ghost Widow a major threat he dislike putting up with. Archnos Drones: The faction within Arachnos most loyal to Black Scorpions as the Aracnos Drones and Tarantulas. In part because Lord Recluse has order them to be programed to serve Black Scorpion in combat and in part because few to any human soliders have any sort of respect for Black Scorpion. The standard robotic drones of Arachnos have prieces radar senses that can pick up anything in the area as well as highly destructive lasers and flight capablities. The Arachno-bots are miniature spiderlike tanks equiped with rail guns and cannons. Then there are the Tarantulas, car sized spiderliek robots equiped with deadly acids and poison sprays and dangerously sharp claws as well as high quality frames. The last and most advanced group of Arachnos drones are the Tarantula Mistresses, Arachnos psychics that have undergone biological mutation and cybernetic augmentations, the Tarantula Mistresses are just as powerful as a Tarantula bot but with psychic ablities as well and human minds that can adept much easier and quicker to new situations than their robotic counterparts. Category:City Of Heroes Villains Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Cyborgs Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Sadists Category:Robot Pilots Category:Mass Murderer Category:Addicts Category:Obsessed